Los Vampiros de Violet
by LaBrujaVioletDelRey
Summary: La depresión y la soledad carcomía a la dulce Violet, que nunca se esperó que tres seres de la noche se aparecieran en su habitación en una de sus simples noches de tristeza. El amor llegará en uno de ellos cuando menos se lo espera. Este fic era anteriormente Team Edward, pero ha pasado a Damon.
1. El comienzo

Me escabullí hacia mi habitación, haciendo que el atronador sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, casi fuese al compás con mi suspiro de alivio.

Tenía la pulsación acelerada, por lo que me quedé en silencio por varios minutos para calmarme, y certificarme de que ya todos estaban en sus camas, para que así no me molestaran.

Cuando la última puerta de la casa se cerró, volví a suspirar. Aún confusa y cansada por lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día, me giré para encontrarme nuevamente con la paz de mis días.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o ver nada, una familiar voz repleta de sensualidad y afecto, me recibió como todos los días lo hacía. Todo en mi se volvió a acelerar.

-Buenas noches pequeña Violeta- Su cuerpo fuerte, grande y pesado, se recostó sobre mi, acorralándome contra la pared, con una atrevida sonrisa que perfeccionaba aún más los rasgos de su inhumano rostro. Mi cuerpo sucumbió a el con solo sentirle, provocando que un montón de sentimientos se mezclaran, y mariposas bailaran.

Fijaba sus ojos en los míos, aquellos perfectos diamantes negros que no producían ningún ápice de maldad cuando se mezclaban con mis esmeraldas.

Gruñidos desde el otro lado de la habitación, me sacaron de aquel trance, y me obligaron a que apartara a Damon de mí. De mala gana, coloqué mis manos en su escultural cuerpo, intentando apartarlo y negué con la cabeza. Su expresión se retorció.

-Por favor –Susurré en su oído, consiente de que me oían, intentando no decir demasiado.

Resopló pesadamente y se alejó, produciendo en mi cuerpo quejas y decepción.

-Parece que aún no has comprendido que no puedes tocarla mientras estamos presentes –La dura voz de Stefan pareció rasguñar el suelo, dirigiéndole a su hermano una mirada de enojo y rabia.

-Creo que es ella la que debe decidir eso.

-Eso no es lo que está en el plan – Edward salió también a defensa de Stefan, que se había mantenido callado y calmado que el más delgado de los Salvatore.

-Que se joda el plan.

-¡Bueno basta! –Espeté con la voz especialmente alta, ya irritada. Me dirigí hacia ellos y les clavé mi enojada mirada – Precisamente es como lo dice Damon. Yo decido. Y no quiero más peleas ahora; ¿Lo han entendido? Si vienen a estresarme más de lo que ya me lo hace mi rutina diaria, los invito que salgan por donde vinieron.

Bruscamente pasé entre ellos, y abrí la ventana por donde ellos solían entrar. La señalé, me acosté en la cama y les di la espalda.

Durante mucho rato, el silencio reinó. No sabía si se habían ido o no, hasta que la luz de mi habitación se apagó. Sollocé en silencio.

Detestaba sus peleas. No soportaba verlos, luchando con las miradas, y escupiendo veneno con sus palabras, sobretodo entre los hermanos. Con Edward todavía lo comprendía; eran completamente distintos entre ellos, y era claro que rivalizaran.

Pero entre los Salvatore no. No me cabía en la cabeza.

No por mí.

Cerré los ojos, imaginando la primera vez que los conocí.

Fuese hacía un par de meses, y era como aquella noche; pero más fría y amarga.

Había vuelto de una discusión con mi madre, y me sentía destrozada.

Esos días no eran lo que se pueda decir los mejores, y había entrado en una profunda depresión. Me encontraba sola, y sin nadie a quien recurrir. Cuando había entrado a mi habitación me encerré para dedicarme a cortar mi piel, como comúnmente hacía cuando me encontraba así. No me importaba que no fuera normal o que estuviera mal; solo quería algo de paz.

No había si quiera empezado, cuando el pequeño trozo de vidrio punzante que tenía en mis manos me fue arrebatado de las manos. Salté, del susto, buscando con la mirada a quién me lo había robado, pero no había encendido la luz y tenía todavía, los ojos empañados de lágrimas, por lo que casi no veía nada. Escuché el sonido del mismo vidrio romperse, y el de los pedazos cayendo uno por uno al suelo. Estaba cansada y aterrada, pero el dolor que tenía en mi, me impidió levantarme o si quiera pensar en huir. Algo en mi gritaba, que si era algo malo, no importaba si me hacía daño. Intenté relajar mi cuerpo, recostándome sobre el suelo, como si de una muñeca se tratara.

Pronto las mismas manos que destrozaron aquel cristal, me tomaron dulcemente de los brazos, levantándome, rápidamente bajándolas a mi cintura, así alzándome y llevándome a la cama, donde me sentó. Yo seguía sin ver nada, pero el cariñoso toque de aquellas manos, cesaron el miedo en mí.

Fue algo decepcionante.

Busqué, de alguna forma, que un poco de luz, que me ofrecía le única ventana, me dejara identificar a mi salvador. Pero sin siquiera pedirla, algo o alguien devolvió la luz a la habitación.

Cerré los ojos, siendo casi cegada por la repentina ola de luz artificial que provenía, probablemente, de la lámpara más cercana que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, de mi pequeña estancia.

Poco a poco, acostumbrando mis ojos, comencé a abrirlos, y a poder detallar finalmente, a la persona que estaba en mi frente.

Pude determinar que ciertamente si era un hombre, y que llevaba prendas que consistían en un único y simple color; negro. Se mantenía quieto y firme frente a mí, probablemente observándome.

Mientras más claro se volvía todo ante mis ojos, mejor podía analizarlo. No debía tener más de 19 años, y era musculoso y grande. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía tallada con las medidas exactas, siéndome bastante claras incluso sobre su ropa. Sus manos eran enormes; masculinas. Algo en mi se retorció, y no de dolor o miedo, al pensar que habían sido ellas las que me sujetaron.

Tanto me tenía entretenida su escultural físico, que no me había detenido a apreciar sus rasgos faciales. Solo cuando se me acercó un poco, es que alcé la mirada, cuidadosa, para observarle.

Llegué a pensar un momento que había muerto; ¿Me hubiera cortado sin darme cuenta de forma que me suicidara y haya llegado al infierno?

No podía ser el cielo, ya que un ser como ese solo te invitaría a pecar.

Era igual de masculino que el resto de si; un rostro cuadrado, con unos ojos negros brillante, en los que si te perdías, verías el cielo. Sus labios eran algo finos, pero cada movimiento que con sus comisuras efectuaba, lo hacía ver sexy y provocador.

Apoyé mis manos sobre la cama, mientras el pasaba sus dedos por su despeinado y oscuro cabello.

Suspiré de tan solo verlo.

Pensé que por un momento se había ido, ya que mi sensual desconocido ejecutó un veloz movimiento, inhumano de hacer, cual acción solo pude deducir cuando lo vi sentarse a mi lado.

No pensé en si era posible hacer aquello.

Cambié de posición, cruzando mis piernas en posición de meditación, para poder mirarle de frente.

El parecía querer hablar, ya que sus delicados labios se abrían con dificultad, pero tan solo para volverse a cerrar.

No había notado lo pálido que era. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, y parecía tan suave como la seda. Indecisa, alcé mi mano, temblando, y con mis dedos toqué con delicadeza su mejilla.

El no produjo ningún sonido o movimiento mientras yo me maravillaba con su textura; más bien parecía tenso. Cerró los ojos, y se mantuvo quieto como una estatua, hasta que mi mano se apartara.

Solo cuando la alejé, es que por primera vez habló.

Tomó mi mano de vuelta, y sentí un repentino escalofrío, por el frío que su piel transmitía a la mía. Supongo que la fascinación por su magnificencia no me había hecho reparar en ello cuando mis dedos se posaron sobre él.

-Nunca había sentido un calor humano tan diferente como este – Volvió a posar mis mano en su mejilla, pareciendo tan fascinado conmigo como yo con él- No eres simplemente humana; ¿verdad?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Me estaba espetando una pregunta un desconocido del que yo no sabía nada?

El notó mi repentina furia, y rasgó una sonrisa.

-Perdona mi descortesía pequeña; mi nombre es Damon Salvatore.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto al escuchar ese nombre, que estaba segura de que se saldrían. Mi mandíbula se descolocó, y tensé el cuerpo.

No podía ser.

El solo rió y tomó mi mentón, levantándolo para verme a los ojos. Por un momento, sus perfilados dientes, salieron a la luz, y tragué saliva.

Sabía que bien podría ser todo falso, y solo ser un loco que se creía un vampiro; pero algo en mi gritaba que todo aquello todo era cierto. Y más bien; deseaba que fuera cierto.

-Con el tiempo me irás creyendo –Dijo con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba – Por ahora creo que es mejor que deba irme.

-¡Espera! –Dije de repente - ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? –Pregunté, sonrojándome por mi reacción.

-Pronto, ya lo verás.

Y desapareció.

En las noches siguientes, vino ya acompañado por su hermano Stefan, que era casi tan atractivo y masculino como él; y luego con Edward.

Aunque bien no entendía como habían llegado ahí, no me importaba. Noche tras noche, ellos iban ahí a hacerme compañía, y no me importó, hasta que Stefan, una tarde en la que estaba sola en casa, se apareció, y mientras hablábamos lo explicó;

-No todas las historias que se escriben con ciertas Violet. Esos personajes que tu ves en las historias, son vulgares copias de nosotros, que alguna vez esas mujeres, al vernos en algún momento de su vida, captaron para sus famosas novelas.

Todos nosotros vivimos como personas normales, ya que, el lapislázuli nos protege del sol. Creo que eso es lo único cierto que he leído que de nosotros se ha escrito.

Solo que intentamos no hacernos notar.

Mi hermano y yo, ya conocíamos a los llamados por tu sociedad 'Cullens', y Klaus y su familia también anda por ahí.

-¿Quieres decir que todos vosotros existís? ¿Pero como ellas consiguieron adivinar toda su vida?

-Solo los que somos vampiros. Pues, a nosotros nos gusta llamar la atención sin llamarla; y con nuestro poder mental, podemos hacer que ellas sepan lo que queramos, creyendo que es solo algo producto de su imaginación. El resto lo hacen ellas.

-¿Y porqué están aquí? – Me limité a creer en todo lo que me decía sin hacer objeción. No tenía razón para mentirme.

-No lo sé. Damon nos contó que mientras pasaba por aquí, había sentido una potente ola de extraña energía. Entró y te encontró allí, intentando matarte. No sabemos que lo impulsó a salvarte. Pero cuando llegó a casa, no parecía el mismo. Se encerró y no habló con nadie hasta que finalmente nos trajo contigo. Solo en el camino nos explicó.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento es asentir mientras escuchaba.

Así, cada momento que con ellos pasaba, pasaron por mi mente, hasta el día de hoy.

Ellos poco a poco se volvieron hostiles entre ellos, sobretodo cuando se trataba de abrazarme o acercárseme. Eso me entristecía. Odiaba ver sus hermosos rostros desfigurados por la rabia.

Me levanté, frotando mis ojos y rebusqué por mi habitación el trozo de cristal que que había escondido hace tiempo; como repuesto. No sabía porqué lo hacía; solo quería.

Comencé a pasar el pequeño filo sobre la piel de mi brazo derecho, rasgándola poco a poco, intentando escribir en él.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en ello, hasta que escuché la ventana abrirse. Tiré el cristal hacia un lado donde no se rompiera, y oculté bajo mi manga los rasguños. Alcé la mirada, y para mi felicidad, era Damon el que entraba.

Me levanté torpemente, para intentar alcanzarle, pero solo me tropecé con mis pies y acabé en sus brazos, que fueron a mi rescate antes que el suelo me saludara.

-Estoy comenzando a celarme del suelo. Está constantemente buscándote pequeña Violeta – Dijo con una vocecita burlona, mientras me levantaba paraba decentemente. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me pegó a sí, abrazándome con ternura. Hice lo mismo con su cuello, apoyando mi rostro contra su pecho.

Nos mantuvimos así por un tiempo, como solíamos hacer cada noche que venía a escondidas de su hermano.

Aunque la verdad, pensaba que esa noche, después de mi repentino ataque de furia por su disputa, no aparecería.

Toqué su rostro con la punta de mis dedos, disfrutando de la única piel desnuda que conseguiría tocar.

Su voz acompañó mi deleite.

-Parece todo como la primera vez que nos vimos; ¿Recuerdas? Tu te… - Hablaba con ternura de el recuerdo, mientras seguía paseando las yemas de mis dedos por su mejilla, hasta que algo lo obligó a parar en seco.

Su semblante se enfureció y sus ojos chispeaban fuego.

No tarde en comprender la razón de su furia; la manga de mi camisola se había caído por mi brazo, dejando a la vista mis cortadas en él.

Damon tomó mi brazo con rudeza, con los ojos fijos en las aberturas de mi piel como si trata de descifrar algo en ellas. Yo intentaba forcejear, pero su fuerza era probablemente 100 mil veces mayor que la mía, y no conseguí hacer nada.

Mi frustración comenzó a aumentar, y al verme impotente, comencé a llorar.

No tardó en detenerse cuando me escuchó sollozar.

Sus dedos se relajaron, y me tomó de los hombros, volviendo a imposibilitarme el movimiento, con sus ojos acosando los míos de nuevo. Sus oscuros ojos estaban repletos de frustración.

-Explícamelo- Fue lo único que consiguió decir.

-Te fuiste. Se fueron. Estaba sola. No quería….-Balbuceaba sin sentido, mezclando mis sollozos con las palabras. No sabía ni siquiera porqué lloraba, ni porqué había ocasionado todo esto, solo me limité a dejar fluir mis sentimientos.

Probablemente toda mi tristeza, era porque creía que se habían ido y me dejaron sola. Ellos, sobretodo Damon, habían sido mi compañía todo ese tiempo, y que se fueran tan solo un momento por cualquier discusión o lo que fuera, me mataba por dentro. Y no me daba cuenta.

Sus brazos volvieron a rodearme, abrazándome de nuevo, mientras yo lloraba.

-No volveré irme. Te lo prometo. No importa lo que mi hermano y Vegetal (Refiriéndose a Edward) hagan. No te dejaré – Susurraba.

Lloré un rato más, mientras el me acostó en la cama, y hacía lo mismo a mi lado. Secó mis lágrimas, y tomó mi mano.

-Todo estará bien muñeca – Dio un beso en mi frente, usando uno de sus famosos apodos que me había puesto, cuando se ponía egocéntrico, y rebelde. Sonreí débilmente- Ahora intenta dormir ¿Está bien? No me iré hasta que duermas.

Asentí, y me arrimé a su pecho, donde me recosté, hasta rendirme al cansancio y sueño.


	2. Peligro

La cegadora luz del sol, entró por la ventana de mi habitación, despertándome de mi acostumbrado incómodo sueño. Si es que se podría llamar sueño.

Desde hacía meses no, descansaba, no importaba todas las horas, o todas las veces que lo intentara.

Froté mis ojos, mientras me las arreglaba para que; aunque sea pudiera sentarme en la cama. Estaba cansada, mareada. Todo me daba vueltas; pero no podía intentar continuar en la cama. Mi paciencia no era suficiente como para pasármela dando vueltas y vueltas en el colchón, en un intento de conciliar un sueño que jamás llegaría.

Así que, resignada, decidí finalmente poner pie en el suelo, y comenzar mi típica rutina diaria.

El comienzo del verano había traído consigo, la satisfacción de no tener que ver la cara de mis constantes acosadores en las aulas. Por lo que mi desagrado al levantarme no fue tan grande.

Mis piernas, en el momento que me apoyé en ellas, me alertaron de que ellas también estaban algo dormidas. Me arrastré como pude hacia el baño, ignorando la sensación de que no las tuviera, sosteniéndome en todo lo duro y resistente que encontraba a mi paso.

'_Me habré colocado en alguna de mis extrañas posiciones de nuevo anoche'-_Pensé, mientras aferraba mis manos a el lavamanos.

El espejo estaba empañado de vapor, por lo que probablemente me encontraba una vez más sola en casa.

Mis padres acostumbraban salir sin llevarme, ya que yo consistía en solo un gasto para ellos. A pesar de todo, me alegré de no tener a nadie que me molestara. Tardarían en volver y eso significaba, que podría intentar aunque sea relajarme, hasta que llegaran y tuviese que escabullirme a mi cuarto nuevamente.

Las manchadas paredes del pasillo me dieron los buenos días, dándome a recordar que uno de estos días tenía que dedicarme a limpiar. Algo en mí gritó un reverendo 'No' y negando con la cabeza me dirigí a la cocina, para intentar hacer el esfuerzo de desayunar algo.

No obstante, antes de que yo pudiera dar cualquier paso, algo me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me giró. Ahogué un pequeño grito, cerré los ojos y por un momento el miedo de mi se apoderó.

Esperé lo peor; pero unos suaves y firmes labios, fueron los que tocaron me tocaron la mejilla del rostro.

-Buenos días- Un tintinear de campanas parecieron sonar junto con las palabras. Mi cuerpo pareció relajarse, al haber repentinamente creído identificar al dueño de aquellas palabras.  
Pero de golpe, la duda me golpeó; ¿Y si solo eran imaginaciones mías?

Mis alucinaciones no habían cesado todavía, y mi temor me alertaba, de que bien podría ser uno de los familiares de mi nuevo padre, que se encontraba siempre en una constante insistencia para quedarse a solas conmigo; me aterrorizó el pensar que había conseguido finalmente su cometido.  
Intenté, sin mucha convicción, pensar en que podría ser uno de mis queridos vampiros, pero bien sabía que ellos jamás se sometían a venir junto a mi a esas horas de la mañana, por miedo a ser descubiertos.

Aún así, resignada, decidí abrí nuevamente los ojos, intentando no importarme lo que me esperaba de frente.

Para mi tranquilidad, y por supuesto, alegría; me equivocaba; el más querido de mis vampiros, y de que secretamente mantenía un especial sentimiento, allí estaba, en todo su esplendor, con su hermoso y sereno rostro, que me observaba con cierta diversión, probablemente por mi reacción. La alegría y la irritación me golpearon de frente.

-¡Eres un Idiota Damon!- Le espeté, siendo ese mi saludo mañanero para él, intentando, sin resultados, deshacerme de su agarre- Un día, encontrarás mi muerte en tus patéticos sustos. ¡Ya lo verás!  
Me molestó el saber que, aunque tuviese conocimiento de mi fragilidad emocional, y mi facilidad en asustarme y pensar en lo peor, lo hubiese hecho igual.

Mi expresión se endureció y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero el solo se limitó a reírse; y con ganas. Negando con la cabeza y sin liberarme, se dedicó a prácticamente arrastrarme hasta la mesa.

Toda mi lucha por que me dejara en libertad cesó, en el momento que me sentó frente a ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo ante la sorpresa.

El vampiro, había colocado, sobre el medio de la mesa, un precioso ramo de flores, que en este caso identifiqué como rosas, en un encantador florero de cristal. Acompañándolo, en ella también se encontraba un plato con algo que probablemente sería un intento de desayuno; y también a un lado leche y jugo de naranja.

Me sonrojé, encantada por el facto de que, aunque aquello no pareciera demasiado comestible, se hubiera esmerado en hacerlo para mi. Me levanté, nuevamente a los tropezones y lo abracé torpemente.

-Gracias. Y perdona por lo de idiota – En mi rostro se formó una mueca de disculpa, aún sonrojada.

El solo encogió los hombros – No es que ya no me lo hubieras llamado, una, o dos, o tres… o mas de quinientas mil veces… -Volvió a dar un beso en mi frente y miró a la mesa- Como supuse que no te comerías eso, y créeme, no te culpo por ello, te traje unos de esos muffins de chocolate que tanto te agradan –Rodó sus ojos en una divertida expresión de desagrado, y se sentó a mi lado mientras desayunábamos. El tomaba una de sus típicas bolsas de sangre que robaba de los hospitales, mientras yo intentaba no mirarle.

Él consideraba gracioso el facto de que yo no soportara la sangre; la verdad es que el consideraba graciosas todas las cosas que me avergonzaban y/o humillaban. No lo culpable; yo era patética. Tenía razones por las cual reírse.

Nos dedicamos toda la mañana a estar sentados sobre el sofá, hablando sobre todas las ventajas y desventajas de ser un vampiro.

La verdad es que él no se demostraba muy desagradado por lo que era; y lo aceptaba sin ningún problema. Su ego siempre lo escondía en esos momentos, donde no permitía que su más sensible lado se mostrara.

- Si la gente te ve bueno, te esperan bueno. Y yo no tengo porqué cumplir con las expectativas de cualquiera –Me había dicho una vez.

Yo estaba en total acuerdo con él; por lo que me limitaba a escucharlo y a asentir cuando se limitaba a dejar salir su lado defensivo.

Cuando ya bien entraba la noche, me enceren la habitación a espera de ver a Damon, ya que el desapareció en la tarde, sin siquiera avisarme. Probablemente tendría algo que hacer y no tenía tiempo para decírmelo; o bueno ni eso ni siquiera. Suspiré, y me recosté en la cama, donde caí en una especie de duermevela repleta de pesadillas.

'_Caminaba por un gran y frondoso bosque, cual se sumergía en una inmensa oscuridad. No había _ _forma alguna de ver el cielo, ya que los árboles lo tapaban por completo, y hacía frío. Parecía como si el sol no hubiera brillado en día._

_No importaba lo mucho que avanzara; los árboles estaban podridos, y apestaba a sangre y muerto. El aroma a hierro y sal que el líquido rojo desprendía me hacía querer vomitar._

_No a pocos pasos, me vi. entrando a una tétrica cueva escondida bajo la desolada vegetación. No parecía haber nada, hasta que unos gemidos de dolor hicieron eco entre las paredes. Comencé a correr, siguiendo el atormentado sonido, buscando su procedencia. _

_Más gritos de dolor, ahora internos, comenzaron a retumbar en mi cabeza, lastimándome. Aumentaban cada vez que avanzaba, hasta que me encontré al final de la cueva. _

_El dolo había amainado, pero frente a mi, había algo peor de doloroso que aquello. _

_Damon colgaba desde el techo de piedra del lugar, con cadenas repletas de aguas que se clavaban en sus manos y brazos. Chorreaba sangre por todos lados, y en el suelo lo rodeaba un enorme charco de la misma. _

_Aterrorizada, me abalancé sobre él para intentar liberarlo. Pero las agujas comenzaban a clavarse en mí también y me dificultaban el proceso. _

_Escuchaba sus quejidos de dolor, y la frustración me carcomía cada vez más. _

_-Damon por favor, despierta. ¿Me oyes? ¡Despierta! ¡Damon!_

Mis propios gritos de desesperación, me despertaron de aquella terrible pesadilla. Estaba embarrada en sudor y la cama también. También estaba hiperventilando, y los músculos de mi cuerpo agarrotados.

Con lentitud, procuré levantarme, y encendí la luz.

No habían ni pasado ni cinco minutos de todo esto, cuando la ventana se abrió con un inusual rechinar.

-Buenas Noches Violet – Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Edward, preocupado, al notar mi estado- ¿Te ocurrió algo?

-Solo fue una pesadilla – Negué con la cabeza, fingiendo no darle importancia. Me fijé que Damon no venía con ellos.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano Stefan? – Pregunté, mientras el terror transformaba mi voz.

-No lo sé. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer…. – Intentó restarle importancia al asunto, pero yo no paré.

-¿Qué asunto?

-Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar – Lo miré fijamente. Me escondía algo, eso estaba claro.

-¿Alguno de vosotros estáis en peligro? ¿Él está en peligro? Por favor Stefan. Acabo de tener una pesadilla en la que él era prácticamente crucificado. Tenéis que decirme que es lo que está pasando.

Edward lo miró con una resignada expresión y asintió.

-No somos nosotros quienes estamos en peligro. Eres tu.


End file.
